


Always in mid-light

by ed_doggo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Im just a baby, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Someone plz help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_doggo/pseuds/ed_doggo
Summary: Jay and Carlos have been friends since they were kids. Even though they were usually seen as just friends, there were times where the comfort they found on each other's company/body was especial.Yet the sarcastic smiles, the sweet kisses, the desperate hugs and the way their hands held tight during the night, looking like puzzle pieces, those were details that survived til the very end of their lives.





	Always in mid-light

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Catalog(or Folhetim) from Chico Buarque.
> 
> "I'll do your wills  
> And say half-truths  
> Always in the mid-light  
> And will make you, vain, believe  
> That you're the greatest and that you own me"

\-  G’night babe. - Jay smiled as he closed the door, greeting Carlos, who was on his bed in the middle of many stacks of comic books.

It was common to see him next to video games or comics, especially the superhero ones. Jay loved how excited he looked when talking about plot-twists, so he'd always asked Carlos to explain his theories, just to see his silly smiles and the glow in his eyes.

\- Night, man. - The boy nodded without looking away from the phone. - Did something happen? You usually get back earlier.

\- Nope, the coach just wanted us to work harder, so it took longer than usual. - Jay set the books carefully on the floor, lying next to Carlos, and resting his head against the boy's chest. - Why are you in my bed? Did you miss me that much?

Carlos nodded awkwardly, turning away and hiding his face on the palms of his hands, as Jay chuckled and tried to pull him back, so they'd be facing each other.

-   I missed you too, love. -  The long-haired boy gave him a gentle smile and kissed his lips softly.

It was common sense that the two boys were very affectionate towards each other, even when they saw themselves as ‘just friends’ – they never officialized anything after all. Yet, every single touch was appreciated, mainly because of how terrible ‘affection’ was seen on the Island.

As Jay tried to deepen the kiss by pulling Carlos closer, the small boy pushed away while laughing.

\- Eww, you're all sweaty! Look, we can finish this when you're clean and not smelling like dead fish. - De Vil joked as he pulled the older one towards the bathroom.

"But I wouldn't mind if you saw my naked butt, honestly." He whispered to himself as to if he should lock the door or not while taking his jersey and shorts off.

**XXXX**

\- So? - Carlos looked over his phone when he heard Jay's voice coming out of the bathroom.  The long-haired boy, who sat beside him, had lust that was almost palpable in his eyes. Smelling his neck, Jay put a hand on Carlos' cheek.   - How do I look? Can we finish what we started?

\- You only thought of that while you were over there? Is that what took you so long to get out of the shower? - He teased him, with a wicked grin.

\- Nah, I was washing my hair, man. This boy here takes time to look good, y’know? -  Jay said without removing his nose from Carlos's neck.

He started to hand over his shirt and kissing him gently. Carlos was taken by surprise by the kisses, but that wouldn't stop him from enjoying the moment. De Vil corresponded to the kiss and hugged the tall's hips, while he tried to deepen the kiss. As the kiss began to heat up, Jay stopped and stood in front of Carlos, who was still a little breathless. The tall one then began to kiss De Vil's neck, biting him harshly and leaving hickeys.

Gradually Jay distributed kisses and licks from the chest to the boy's pelvis, kneeling on the floor, which would be responded by loud sighs, hands clasped firmly on Jay's shoulders. When he felt Carlos' erection near his face, Jay looked up at the freckled boy.

\- Why... Why did you stop? - Carlos said under his breath, with half-open eyes.

\- You’re so beautiful, De Vil... – Jay smiled, slowly rubbing the area over the boy’s shorts. The more pressure he’d put there, the more he’d moan and exhale. 

\- Thanks, Jay. – The boy whispered, closing his eyes.

Jay smirked and lowered Carlos’ shorts, admiring his red underwear, which he’d usually call ‘his favorite one’. When he released the boy’s dick, it seemed like it had been there waiting for more touch for a long time.

The warm touch of Jay's hands gave Carlos shivers, and even though that scared him a bit, the smaller one shaked his head to make him sure everything was ok. Jay started to lick his penis slowly, from the balls to the head. 

As the shock left Carlos' face, Jay tend to suck the head gently, doing the best he could with his tongue. From time to time, he'd try to get more and more in his mouth, moaning in a way that'd make Carlos moan loudly and pull Jay's hair. De Vil held the older's cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

\- You gotta work faster, baby. - Carlos smirked and started pulling and pushing Jay's head, as he kept sucking every inch of his dick. - Ah, yeah, keep it up now.

Jay kept the velocity Carlos liked, but not without licking his dick and pelvis before. After a short amout of time, Carlos began to breathe heavier and look more sweaty.

\- I'm coming... It's almost... Ah... - He warned, as Jay sucked more and more. When it finally came, Carlos left a muffled moan and fell in the bed. Jay felt as the liquid filled his mouth and dripped from the corners, though he tried to swallow everything. He cleaned his face and stoos up, with his hands on his hips.

\- Uhm, yeah. What are we gonna do about  **my** problem now? - Jay smirked, pointing to the erection in his pants.

\- I give you a handjob today and the rest tomorrow, ok? - Carlos asked, still a bit breathless from the past events.

\- Yeah, ok I guess. - Jay smiled, giving some toilet paper to Carlos - so he could clean his dick - and opening his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be the last one, and will have the actual 'fucking'.  
> Also, sorry for any grammar problems, most of it was written with grammarly, so as a non-native English speaker, it gets a bit hard sometimes :/


End file.
